


An Avengers halloween

by Thethingsinmymind



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Phil Coulson, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton/Natasha romanov - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thethingsinmymind/pseuds/Thethingsinmymind
Summary: The Avengers are all spending Halloween together at stark tower.................................OrThe one where everyone parties and two couples are made by the end of the night through a practical joke.Natasha p.o.v.





	An Avengers halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you  
This is my first ever fanfic

Natashas p.o.v 

It's Halloween and the whole group decided to go as each other. Well not exactly decide, more like forced too. It was Tony's idea really and he made us all pick names out of a hat and we couldn't tell anyone who we got. Kind of like a stupid version of secret Santa, speaking of which I'm 100 percent sure stark will make us do that too. Unfortunately I got the worst of them all, Clint. He'll never let me live this down. Thankfully I have a trench coat on as I walk to the stark tower. Finally reaching the warm lobby I think about turning back and saying I'm sick but considering its freezing and I'm already here, might as well stay. I pause before clicking the elevator door.

Here goes nothing I tell myself. I'venever really done the whole Halloween thing considering my childhood and my job at S.H.I.E.L.D. Halloween has always been something I just shrugged off and never had time for. I walk into the room and the first thing I see is a pretty tipsy tony wearing a short red wig pass me a drink. Oh no. I should have just turned back.  
"Look it's my husband" he jokes and bursts out laughing. He's definitely had a bit to drink. I give him an 'i'm about to kill you' look and I guess even drunk tony realizes how I will mess him up because he starts to stumble out more words that barely help his situation.  
"Only kidding Nat. get it because I'm you and you're Clint." He gives me a 'please don't kill me look' before he starts again.  
"I know you're not my husband. I was just joking please don't hurt me. Look my future husband is over there" he points over to the corner of the room where Steve is wearing one of his iron man suits with the face off. It's kind of funny I should be recording this to show to hungover tony in the future. Instead I just take my drink out of his trembling hand and give a glare even though i want to burst out laughing. After all I am a master assassin, I have a reputation to keep. The others are here as well Bruce is dressed up as thor and thor painted his face green to be the hulk. I know Bruce is a little drunk because the two of them are fighting about whether or not the hulk could pick up thors hammer.  
"But i-i am th- thor. See" Bruce says pointing to his helmet. I laugh and shake my head. Finally the elevator doors beep telling me the rest of the gang is here and of course Clint just walks up to me wearing a suit that matches his stupid smirk on his face. "Wow Nat I knew you loved and admired me but I didn't think this much" he says slightly laughing.  
I roll my eyes and tell him to shut up trying to cover my smile. "Hey! It's me, Coulson you can't speak to me that way" he jokes. As if on cue Coulson shows up wearing a captain America suit. "Well I don't know how you did it but i'm pretty sure you somehow cheated" I say with my eyebrow raised slightly. He rolls his eyes "please Natasha. How could I cheat when all we did was pick names out of a hat." Both Clint and I roll our eyes. The rest of the night is pretty fun. Clint tried to out drink me but failed miserably now he lays on the floor.  
" ooooh I think I'm going to be sick. Man Nat if I didn't know it I'd say you were a super soldier too" and from across the room we hear tony yell "I swear to god Clint if you throw up in here I'm going to push you off the balcony to see if you can fly like a real birdie." Clint just growls at tony so he backs off. The night was perfect, and to top it off ther boys pulled a cruel prank. Tony and Clint may be drunk but the two of them together are like evil masterminds. Especially when it comes to when it pranking and it was poor unsuspecting Steve they chose as a target. Clint had to distract Steve because he would not take his eyes of tony all night, so tony could program Jarvis.  
"So I saw you across the room and couldn't help noticing that you were noticing me" slurs Clint. I manage to stifle a laugh at Clints pathetic attempt at flirting with Steve, who looks very uncomfortable and he tries scanning the room for tony. All of a sudden the iron man suit gathers together and Steve is flying out the window. Tonys laughing like crazy.  
"Jarvis, connect us to the video in the suit please, I want to see the terrified look on his face".  
"Right away sir" Tony tries not to laugh.  
"Hey, how'ss it going bud? I see you decided to take her out for a spin"  
"tony get me out of this thing. Oh my goD. HELP. How DO YOU FLY THIS!"  
"I'll make you a deal"  
"tony no. no deals just get me out." tony turns the speed up a little more "so how about that deal now?" he asks with a giant smirk on his face.  
"FINE.FINE ILL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT." tony pretends to think for a moment. "well what can you give me that I don't have. I have money, fame Iand I'm the smartest one here."  
"Tony please" Steve begs.  
"you" tony simply sates.  
"What?"  
"I want you. Come on one date it will be fun." Steve's face seems to brighten little but he doesn't know we can see him on the monitor.  
"Well I guess so" he acts annoyed but we can all see him smiling. With that tony brings Steve back. Steve, finally on the ground, just goes up to tony. We all back up thinking he's going to lose it on him. Instead to our surprise Steve just grabs his face and kisses him. Both of them smiling like crazy. Everyone cheers. I feel someone grab my hand. I'm about to hit them but then I realize it's only Clint. For some reason it's okay when he does it. He's the one I trust the most and as much as I hate it I care about him, still, I can't tell him because he would tease me mercilessly. However I'm pretty sure he somehow already knows. Clints grey eyes pierce into mine and he leans into kiss me and it seems as though the whole world slows and an electric shock gets sent through my body, finally I regain conscience of my senses to notice I'm kissing back. Everyone cheers and thors booming voice cuts through the cheers.  
"CONGRATS MAN OF IRON AND CAPTAIN' " YOU TOO BIRD MAN AND LADY WIDOW"

we all laugh and sit down to watch a scary movie with Steve and tony cuddling while Bruce is passed out and thor watching intently not understanding the stupidity of the characters while Clint squeezes my hand every time theres a pop up and he says he’s only trying to reassure me I'm safe. But really everyone sees pass his facade and knows he's just a big fraidy cat. And Coulson glares at Steve and tony heartbroken so he's there cuddling his captain America shield, funny never took him to be the jealous type. Maybe Halloween isn't so bad.

That's the story of how tony finally managed to grow balls and ask Steve out and the one time where Clint wasn't a total scardy cat and kissed me. And the night Bruce swore to never drink again. Also that was the Halloween I found my favorite holiday now every year we get together for the same stupid tradition only this year we all actually decided to go as the justice league. Unfortunately tony called dibs on wonder woman, jerk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave any comments please. Tell me if I made any errors in writing. Love y'all  
peace


End file.
